Konoha High School
by Tixa69
Summary: Universo Alternativo. A História passa-se na prestigiada escola de Konoha, o resumo não presta mas a história é melhor. Principalmente JiraTsu mas irão surgir outros casais menos conencionais. Leiam e deixem Review! :D


Escola Secundária de Konoha

Prólogo

Konoha era a capital do Pais do Fogo, uma cidade pacífica, alegre e com a melhor escola de todo o país: "Escola Secundária de Konoha". Que será o palco onde a nossa história se irá desenrolar.

- Senhora Directora, é chamada ao gabinete do vice-director. – Informou Shizune, professora de Inglês e coordenadora do departamento de línguas, era sobrinha de Tsunade.

- O que é que ele quer desta vez? – Perguntou aborrecida a directora enquanto assinava alguns documentos.

- Não sei Tsunade-sama. – Disse a rapariga, a directora limitou-se a suspirar e levantou-se dirigindo-se ao gabinete de Jiraya, vice-director da escola e professor de literatura portuguesa. Tsunade sabia que o velho pervertido estaria a aprontar alguma, mas sempre era uma oportunidade de se esquivar ao trabalho.

- Queres o quê? – Perguntou Tsunade entrando no escritório sem bater à porta, o escritório estava desarrumado como sempre, várias pilhas de documentos por assinar junto do computador, estantes a abarrotar de volumes antiquíssimos de obras portuguesas, algumas empilhadas no chão.

Jiraya, encontrava-se na sua secretária, recostado na sua cadeira enquanto lia "Os Maias" de Eça de Queiróz, ao reparar na presença da velha amiga marcou o livro e pousou-o na secretária.

- Olá Tsunade, só queria saber se queres ir beber um copo. – Perguntou com um sorriso descarado nos lábios. Tsunade suspirou aborrecida.

- Claro, quando as galinhas tiverem dentes e as vacas voarem. – Respondeu irónica. – Era só isso que querias?

- Está aqui a lista de livros que sugiro que sejam adquiridos pela Biblioteca. – Declarou, entregando um papel amarrotado e com uma mancha de café a um canto.

- És incrível… - Suspirou – Parece que esta folha andou na guerra.

A directora passou uma vista de olhos pela lista de obras que o velho pervertido lhe entregara: "Amor de Perdição", "As Pupilas do Senhor Reitor", "Memorial do Convento", "Mensagem", até se deparar com aquela colecçãozinha de livros porcos escritos por ele, que tentava impingir todos os anos.

- Jiraya… Achavas mesmo que eu não iria ver os nomes dos livros? Nada de literatura pornográfica na minha escola! – Declarou irritada brandindo a folha na direcção do homem.

- Vale sempre a pena tentar. – Declarou com um sorriso descarado, Tsunade suspirou cansada e saiu da sala irritada, fechando a porta com brusquidão. Jiraya suspirou tristonho, olhou o tecto e recitou baixinho – Oh!, se eu pudesse, Amor, oh!, se eu pudesse/ Cumprir meu gosto!1

- Que porcaria… - Resmungou um rapaz loiro encostado ao cacifo. – Kiba! E se nos baldássemos?

- Mas tu estás parvo? – Respondeu o rapaz moreno abrindo o seu cacifo e retirando o livro e o caderno de história. – Estou cheio de faltas até às orelhas, se a minha mãe sonha que eu falto outra vez manda o Akamaru para um canil.

- Baaah… Quem foi a besta que inventou a disciplina de história, Dattebayo? – Perguntou o loiro bocejando e retirando também o seu manual do cacifo. Sentiu uma mão pousada no seu ombro e ao voltar-se deu de caras com o sinistro professor de história, Yamato. – Yo Yamato-sensei!

- Naruto… - Murmurou o docente esbugalhando os olhos de um modo assustador, o loiro sentiu um calafrio e engoliu em seco. – Segunda-feira irás fazer uma apresentação oral sobre o Renascentismo.

E dizendo isto saiu em direcção à sala, o loiro permanecia imóvel ainda em estado de choque, aquele professor conseguia ser extremamente assustador.

- Naruto! Anda lá que eu não estou a fim de levar falta. – Impacientou-se Kiba, despertando Naruto do seu transe.

- Hai! – Respondeu o loiro começando a correr atrás do colega, antes que soasse o segundo toque e foi então que o loiro chocou contra alguém. Era Uchiha Sasuke o tipo mais popular da escola, o mais convencido e o mais cara de cu. – Vê lá onde pões as patas ó cara de cú!

- Vai te lixar falhado. – Retorquiu o moreno levantando-se e sacudindo o cabelo num gesto emproado e… metrosexual. Nisto surge uma multidão de raparigas em redor do moreno fitando-o com corações nos olhos, seguindo-o até à aula.

- Humpf… O que é que elas vêm nele? – Perguntou desanimado olhando o alvo da sua paixoneta, Haruno Sakura, que corria feita cachorrinho atrás daquele completo anormal.

1- "Desejo Amante", Bocage

E começa a história da pacata (ou então não) Escola Secundária de Konoha, cheia de paixões, ódios e muito mais! :D

Deixem review! ;3


End file.
